


Welcome Home

by FandomStar



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Merthur Week 2020 Day 1 - "You're an idiot" "But you love me" + fluffWhen Arthur returns from a solo trip, he is confused by a pleasant surprise
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've not done a fanfic week in years, so I decided to do the Merthur one when I found it! So look forward to having a short piece from me every day this week!

Arthur stared at the table in front of him, and then at his lover standing beside it, looking as prim and proper as possible.

“Let me get this clear,” he said. “You decided to make me…  _ this  _ because I’ve been away from Camelot all day?”

“Yes,” Merlin confirmed, nodding firmly. “I figured you’d probabl-”

He was cut off when Arthur raised a palm to stop him. “How long did this take you?”

Stopping to think, Merlin tapped his fingers against his wrist.

“I don’t know. A while.” he eventually replied.

“Merlin, you do realise that whatever excuse you come up with is worthless?”

For a short few seconds, Merlin pursed his lips, before nodding reluctantly. Arthur sighed and smiled softly at Merlin. Merlin was unprepared for the hug that came. 

“You’re an idiot.” Arthur murmured, fondly. 

“But you love me.” Merlin cheekily countered.

Arthur laughed. “God knows why!” He pressed his palm to Merlin’s chiseled cheek. “You do know that you could have just said you wanted to spend more time with me, don’t you?”

“What, and deal with you being smug for a day? I’ll pass!”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, firmly. “I’ve missed you too.”

A genuine smile spread itself across Merlin’s face, and Arthur couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and brushing his lips across Merlin’s. Gently, Merlin pulled him closer to kiss him properly.

“Well then,” he said, pulling back and gesturing to the table. “Dinner is served, whether you like it or not.”

Arthur laughed, and pulled him back in for a short kiss. “Thank you, Merlin.”


End file.
